Serenade.EXE
, also known as "S" and "UnderKing", is a NetNavi from Mega Man Battle Network 3, and the ruler of the Undernet. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 3'' When Lan Hikari is asked to obtain the Forbidden Program called "GigaFreeze", which is able to freeze Alpha in case it awakens, MegaMan travels to the Undernet and has to defeat several ranked Navis to reach "S", the Rank 1 Navi that protects the program. After defeating Rank 2, MistMan (White version) or BowlMan (Blue version), he discovers the Navi is called Serenade and is located in the server of the Undernet. MegaMan finds the server in the Ura Inn, where Serenade's voice can be heard and says that if he wants the Forbidden Program, he must be a "Chosen One" to hold it, or the program would freeze him forever. MegaMan is able to take it and leaves, and Serenade is surprised to see that another Navi is able to hold it. Later, MegaMan tries to use the program against Bass while he was taking Alpha after DrillMan's defeat, but it sees him as the other "Chosen One" mentioned by Serenade and Bass is able to stop the program. After completing the game and completing other quests (like defeating Beta Navis and collecting all normal Battle Chips), the player can enter the Secret Area in the Undernet server, where they can fight against DarkMan and JapanMan before meeting Serenade. Serenade recognizes MegaMan's power for being able to defeat JapanMan and DarkMan, and says the source of his power is mercy, and he wins because he loves and respect his enemies. After defeat, Serenade reveals he fought against Bass in the past, winning after a battle that lasted days. MegaMan receives Rank 1 and a side-quest will be available after logging out and then returning to the Secret Area, a time attack against several Alpha NetNavis with an Extra Folder. The player can obtain the Battle Chip Serenade S (White version) or DarkAura A (Blue version) if a new record is set for all Navis. Abilities Serenade has some very unusual attacks. *'Sonic Boom:' If Serenade is able to move up or down, any attacks that hit him will be reflected off his raiments creating a sonic boom down the row. Sonic Boom is capable of reflecting any attack which does not decrease HP directly (e.g., poison, Balance). Serenade can use Sonic Boom at any moment except when he can not move vertically or when he is performing Holy Shock. For this reason, it is best to fight Serenade by restricting his movement, either by breaking or stealing panels. *'Saint Light:' Serenade fires an orb that slowly zigzags across the battlefield. The orb can hit through Invis, so other defences should be utilized. *'Holy Shock:' Serenade stands at the front of his area and puts his palm forward. Panels will flash and damage the player if he's standing on them, and also a gust of wind will push the player backwards. This may also crack some panels. If the player has increased their area size, Holy Shock will be spread out over a wider area and give the player more opportunities to avoid taking damage. *'Raiments Shield:' In the manga, it is shown that his raiments can reflect any incoming projectile attacks. In Bass' version, it is capable of even deflecting sword attacks (which is close-combat and physical). Gallery Serenademastersoundtrack.jpg|Serenade.EXE from the Rockman.EXE Series Master Soundtrack. Serenadebattlechip.jpg|Serenade.EXE Battle Chip artwork. serenadeconceptart.jpg|Serenade.EXE concept art. Serenadentwarrior.jpg|Serenade.EXE from the NT Warrior manga. Serenadelegendarybattle.jpg|Serenade.EXE battling Bass.EXE in "Forte x Serenade: The Legendary Battle." Serenadebattlestory.jpg|Serenade.EXE from the Rockman.EXE Battle Story manga. Trivia *It's believed Mamoru is Serenade's intended operator, as he has Serenade's emblem on his wheelchair, and his father created the Undernet. *The raiments around Serenade in his artwork are orange, but his sprite shows them to be pink. *Serenade's "Saint Light" is a similar attack to Queen Virgo's attack in Mega Man Star Force 3, which is called "Light of Saint". *Officially, Serenade was designed to have an androgynous appearance, meant to appear as a "perfected being" without a gender. **In one Japanese-exclusive book, the Rockman.EXE Mega Encyclopedia, the character was described to have the appearance of a "slender young girl." **Interestingly, in volume 6 of the NT Warrior manga, the first few pages after Serenade's introduction to MegaMan had the character addressed as a "she," and then later became "he" in the rest of the series. Serenade was also called a "he" by Colonel in the original Japanese version of volume 10. Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 3 bosses Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart Category:Characters with music names